1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil filter provided in a hydraulic circuit of a construction machine and an assembling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An oil filter is provided in a return circuit for returning a working fluid for driving the hydraulic actuator of a hydraulic excavator or the like, whereby dust or the like in the working fluid is removed to purify the working fluid. The flow rate of oil in a hydraulic circuit is varied depending on the size of excavator, so that filter elements of various sizes differed in filtration area are required depending on the flow rate.
Therefore, manufacturers had to manufacture various types of elements, and both manufacturers and users had to store various types of elements for replacement. This introduces a problem in stock control such as stock adjustment, in addition to an increase in manufacturing cost, because the shipping state is dispersed every type of elements. Further, the necessity of storing the filter elements by different part numbers every size causes the problem that the space efficiency of storage shelves is deteriorated, and the necessity of changing the storage space of storage shelves every element size leads to problems of poor storage efficiency and an increased storage cost.